My Weird School (TV series)
My Weird School is an upcoming animated TV series based on the books by Dan Gutman. Coming soon in 2020s. Synopsis A.J., an average preadolescent boy, would rather play video games than go to school. But Ella Mentry Elementary School is no ordinary school; it's staffed by grown-ups who are offbeat, kooky, and just plain weird. In fact, they're so weird that it's usually up to A.J. and his pals to restore order when things get a little out of hand. In the meantime, the kids discover that school can be fun, and sometimes even the learning part. Characters Students * Jason Ritter as Arlo "A.J." Jervis - (main) * Khary Payton as Ryan Dole - Best friend * Greg Cipes as Michael Robinson - Best friend * Nicolas Cantu as Neil Crouch - Best friend * Nika Futterman as Alexia Juarez - Best friend * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Andrea Young - rival * Isabella Acres as Emily Pucket - rival * Olivia Wilde as Emma - Likes A.J. Members * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Daisy - Teacher * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Granite - Teacher * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Klutz - Principal * Laraine Newman as Ella Mentry - The founder of Ella Mentry Elementary School * Justin Roiland as Dr. Milton Carbles - The president of the Board of Education * Will Ferrell as Mayor Hubble - Mayor * Keith Ferguson as Officer Spence - Guard * Amanda Leighton as Mrs. Cooney - Nurse * Hynden Walch as Mrs. Roopy - Librarian * Jim Parsons as Mr. Hynde - Teacher * (?) as Ms. LaGrange - Lunch lady * (?) as Mrs. Laney - Teacher * Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Brad - Counselor * Linda Ballantyne as Mrs. Patty - Secretary * Frank Welker as Miss Klute - Therapy dog * Judy Greer as Miss Small - Teacher * Candi Milo as Miss Holly - Spanish teacher * Tara Strong as Ms. Hannah - Teacher * (?) as Mrs. Dole - President of PTA. * Jess Harnell as Mr. Macky - Reading specialist * TBD as Mrs. Kormel - Driver * Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Cooper - Teacher * (?) as Ms. Cuddy - Teacher * Tom Kenny as Mr. Louie - Crossing guard/hippie * Rolonda Watts as Ms. Krup - Museum Director * Carolyn Lawrence as Mrs. Yonkers - Teacher * Lauren Tom as Miss Suki - Author * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Ms. Coco - Teacher * Tara Strong as Ms. Todd - Substitute Teacher * Alan Baldwin as Mr. Docker - Teacher * (?) as Miss Lazar - Janitor * Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Sunny - Lifeguard * Kimberly Brooks as Coach Hyatt - Coach * Tabitha St. Germain as Mrs. Jafee - Vice Principal * (?) as Mrs. Lizzy - Teacher * Emma Watson as Miss Mary - Student Teacher * Jim Cummings as Mr. Tony - Director * (?) as Ms. Leakey - Teacher * Nancy Cartwright as Mrs. Lane - Teacher * Kath Soucie as Ms. Sue - Teacher. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Burke - Groundskeeper * (?) as Mrs. Lilly - Reporter * Benjamin Diskin as Mr. Harrison - Technician * (?) as Miss Child - Zookeeper * (?) as Ms. Beard - Director * Andrea Libman as Miss Kraft - Clown/Magician * Lily Tomlin as Dr. Nicholas - Teacher * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Jack - Teacher * Marc Summers as Mr. Brown - Teacher * (?) as Mrs. Meyer - Safety Expert * Nick Kroll as Mr. Nick - Substitute * Scarlett Johansson as Ms. Joni - Photographer * (?) as Mrs. Master - Inventor * (?) as Miss Tracy - Astronomer * (?) as Miss Newman - Meteorologist * (?) as Mr. Will - Driver * (?) as Ms. Hall - Lunch Lady * (?) as Dr. Snow - Scientist * (?) as Miss Porter - Personal Assistant * (?) as Mr. Steve - * (?) as Mr. Jim - * (?) as Ms. West - * (?) as Ms. Jill - New teacher * (?) as Mr. Wyatt - * (?) as Dr. Scott - * (?) as Mr. Hill - * (?) as Mr. Mitchy - * (?) as Dr. Floss - Dentist * (?) as Miss Blake - Parents * Kath Soucie as Ms. Jervis - Mother Of A.J. * Steve Zahn as Mr. Jervis - Father Of A.J. * (?) as Ms. Dole - Mother Of Ryan * Phil LaMarr as Mr. Dole- Father Of Ryan * Steve Carell as Mr. Robinson - Father Of Micheal * Jill Talley as Mrs. Robinson - Mother Of Michael * Matt Iseman as Mr. Young - Father of Andrea * Laraine Newman as Mrs. Young - Mother of Andrea * Jim Cummings as Mr. Pucket - Father Of Emily * Susanne Blakeslee as Ms. Pucket- Mother Of Emily * (?) as Mr. Crouch - Father Of Neil * Jenny Slate as Mrs. Crouch - Mother Of Neil * Tom Kenny as Mr. Juarez - Father Of Alexia * Kath Soucie as Ms. Juarez - Mother Of Alexia Episodes Season 1 # Miss Daisy Is Crazy - Miss Daisy's unusual teaching methods surprise her second-grade students, especially reluctant learner AJ. # Mr. Klutz Is Nuts - A skateboarding principal offers unusual incentives to his students to motivate them to learn more. # Ms. Roopy Is Loopy - A.J. and his classmates are convinced that the new school librarian, Mrs. Roopy, has multiple personality disorder because she keeps pretending to be famous people. # Ms. Hannah is Bananas - A.J. and his friends learn that art can be made out of anything, even garbage. # Miss Small is Off the Wall - A.J. and the other second graders do everything except play sports when they go to gym class with their new (off the wall) teacher, Miss Small. # Mr. Hynde Is Out of His Mind - When Mr. Loring retires, AJ's class gets a new music teacher who raps, break-dances, and thinks he has what it takes to become a famous musician. # Mrs. Cooney Is Loony - Mrs. Cooney, the school nurse, is so beautiful that even A.J. has a crush on her--even though he suspects she might be an international spy trying to take over the world! # Ms. LaGrange Is Strange - The new lunch lady at Ella Mentry Elementary School, Ms. LaGrange, writes secret messages in the mashed potatoes and tries her best to get AJ and the other students to eat healthy foods. # Miss Lazar Is Bizarre - A.J. and his friends find out what amazing things Miss Lazar, the school janitor, can do. # Mr. Docker Is Off His Rocker - Mr. Docker, a new science teacher, is a crazy inventor who blows things up, uses potatoes for power, and has A.J. and his friends wondering whether science is for nerds or is the coolest subject ever. # Mrs. Kormel Is Not Normal - With the peculiar Mrs. Kormel at the wheel, anything could happen on the bus ride to Ella Mentry Elementary School, as A.J. and his friends find out on the day they have to go out of their way to pick up a so-called "nude kid." # Ms. Todd Is Odd - A.J. and his friends think that Ms. Todd is the strangest substitute teacher in the world, and they decide to investigate her and try to find out what happened to Miss Daisy. # Mrs. Patty Is Batty - A.J. and the Ella Mentry Elementary School gang brave trick-or-treating at the school secretary's house, even though it is supposedly haunted. # Miss Holly Is Too Jolly - Disaster reigns when A.J. participates in the school's first holiday pageant. # Mr. Macky Is Wacky - It's Presidents' Day and Mr. Macky, the reading specialist, actually expects A.J. and his friends to read stuff about the presidents! # Ms. Coco Is Loco - It's National Poetry Month and Ms. Coco, who runs the gifted and talented program, is poetry crazy! # Miss Suki Is Kooky - Famous children's author Suki Kabuki and her pet raptor, Rappy, wreak havoc during a visit to Ella Mentry Elementary School. # Mrs. Yonkers Is Bonkers - As the new computer lab teacher tries to bring Ella Mentry Elementary School into the twenty-first century with her very peculiar inventions, A.J. struggles to survive without sugary snacks when Mr. Klutz bans junk food. # Dr. Carbles Is Losing His Marbles - Forget Thanksgiving. The biggest turkey of all is running around Ella Mentry Elementary School--Dr. Carbles, the president of the school board. He is grumpier than ever and wants to fire Mr. Klutz. Will A.J. and his friends be able to save their principal's job? # Mr. Louie Is Screwy - When the hippie crossing guard, Mr. Louie, puts a love potion in the water fountain before Valentine's Day, everyone in Ella Mentry Elementary School falls in love. # Ms. Krup Cracks Me Up - A school trip to the natural history museum goes awry when the curator, Ms. Krup, loses her giant cockroach and A.J. and his friends decide to explore the museum in the middle of the night. Season 2 # Mrs. Dole Is Out of Control - A.J. is graduating, but a crazy PTA president is turning his second-grade graduation into a huge affair complete with fireworks and skywriting. What could possibly go wrong? # Mr. Sunny Is Funny - A.J.'s summer vacation is ruined when yucky Andrea's family rents the beach house right next door to his. And Andrea's crush on the lifeguard, Mr. Sunny, is driving everyone crazy. # Mr. Granite is From Another Planet - Mr. Granite, a new third grade teacher, has so many strange ideas about how to make Ella Mentry Elementary School environmentally friendly that the students are sure he must be an alien. # Coach Hyatt Is a Riot - A strict new football coach arrives at school and, with help from an unexpected new team member, helps the Moose win a game. # Officer Spence Makes No Sense - Someone is stealing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from the school cafeteria and Officer Spence, the security guard, is investigating. # Mrs. Jafee Is Daffy - When the new vice principal is put in charge of Ella Mentry Elementary School for a few days, she tries out some very unusual ideas about how students learn. # Dr. Brad Has Gone Mad - Dr. Brad, the school counselor, believes wisecracking AJ is a genius and subjects him to some very weird tests to find out for sure. # Miss Laney Is Zany - A.J. and his classmates learn that their school is having financial problems. His teachers are losing their jobs, supplies are getting scarce, and the new speech teacher is given an office in the girls' bathroom. A.J. and his friends attend class with Miss Laney, a flamboyant instructor who loves game shows and makes her students repeat all sorts of difficult tongue twisters. As the budget cuts continue to affect the school, the students try to think up ways they can earn a million dollars. Miss Laney suggests that they put on a play but as soon as she casts the parts, she is laid off. All looks hopeless until she finds another way to raise money that involves one of her favorite game shows. # Mrs. Lizzy Is Dizzy - A.J. and the gang now have to take classes during recess, and the teacher, Mrs. Lizzy, teaches them how to make balloon animals, how to compost worms, and how to perform lots of other weird, useless skills. # Miss Mary Is Scary - When a British student-teacher arrives, A.J. and his friends wonder if she is a vampire, while Mr. Granite simply hopes her musician-boyfriend will stay away long enough for a math lesson. # Mr. Tony Is Full of Baloney - Mr. Tony, the director of the After School program, wants to get into The Guinness Book of World Records, and A.J. and the gang jump in to help him. # Ms. Leakey Is Freaky - Ella Mentry Elementary School hires a health teacher who tries to force the students to eat healthy foods and exercise, whether they want to or not. # Miss Child Has Gone Wild - A.J. and his fellow third-graders, including new student Alexia, go on a field trip to the zoo, where they meet a very strange zookeeper. # Mr. Harrison Is Embarrassing - When the power goes out in the school, everyone panics in the dark, and only nerdy Mr. Harrison, the school's technician, who can fix and build anything, can save the day. # Mrs. Lilly Is Silly - On Career Day at Ella Mentry Elementary School, local reporter Mrs. Lilly helps A.J. and his fellow third-graders start a school newspaper. As they interview the teachers and staff, they learn things that they never knew about them. But their efforts have unexpected, and terrible, consequences. # Mr. Burke Is Berserk - After budget cuts threaten some services at Ella Mentry Elementary School, groundskeeper Mr. Burke finds gold and "gilver" on the playground, causing a modern-day gold rush. # Ms. Beard Is Weird - AJ and his teachers are in for a wacky time when a hot new reality show starts filming at Ella Mentry Elementary School. # Mayor Hubble Is in Trouble - Election Day is right around the corner, and guess who's running for class president? A.J. and Andrea! Mayor Hubble is going to teach the kids all the ins and outs of politics, and every vote counts. Who's going to win? # Miss Kraft Is Daft - When Mr. Granite falls ill, A.J. and the gang endure a wacky week with a perpetually cheerful substitute teacher who wears a clown costume, talks with hand puppets, and uses magic tricks. # Dr. Nicholas Is Ridiculous - A local college professor comes to Ella Mentry Elementary School to help students learn basic history and improve their scores on a standardized test, using some very unusual techniques. # Ms. Sue Has No Clue - Alexia's mom, Ms. Sue, leads the kids of Ella Mentry Elementary School in the weirdest fundraiser in the history of the world. # Mr. Jack Is a Maniac - A.J. and the Ella Mentry Elementary School gang learn some unusual self-defense moves from a wacky teacher who thinks he's an action hero. # Mrs. Lane Is a Pain - Principal Klutz hires a talent coach, Mrs. Lane, to help the kids prepare for the Ella Mentry Elementary School talent show. But what will A.J.'s talent be? And what will happen when Mrs. Lane tries to steal the show? For A.J. and the gang, weirdness and fun are all part of the routine. # Miss Klute Is a Hoot - The reading scores at Ella Mentry Elementary School are way down, so Mr. Macky decides to hire a special new helper to whip the kids into shape. But Miss Klute is no ordinary teacher: She's a therapy dog! A.J. and his friends don't understand why their new teacher is a dog, but when the kids decide that Miss Klute is spending too much time inside the classroom, they let her outside…and chaos breaks loose! Season 3 # Mr. Cooper Is Super - AJ and the gang at Ella Mentry Elementary School are in for a super surprise when a new teacher, Mr. Cooper, takes over their third grade class. # Ms. Cuddy is Nutty - When the students of Ella Mentry Elementary School receive a million-dollar donation and vote to create an in-school, state-of-the-art TV station so the morning announcements can be broadcast to all the classes, A.J. and the gang wonder about the agenda of their new teacher, Ms. Cuddy, who decides the announcement ratings are too low and has some quirky ideas about how to increase the station's popularity. # Miss Brown Is Upside Down - With guidance from Miss Brown, a teacher who is an expert on creativity, the third grade class at Ella Mentry Elementary School builds a car and a bridge to compete in a Brain Games competition against Dirk School. # Mrs. Meyer Is On Fire - It's very important for kids to learn about fire safety, and Mrs. Meyer of the local fire department has been brought in to teach the students at Ella Mentry Elementary School. But she is the weirdest safety expert in the world. She likes fire just a little too much. Will Mrs. Meyer catch on fire? # Miss Daisy Is Still Crazy - When Miss Daisy returns to Ella Mentry Elementary School as a substitute teacher, the kids are in for a weird and wacky day of eating bonbons and worrying about germs. # Mr. Nick Is a Lunatic - When the teachers and the principal of Ella Mentry Elementary School go on strike, A.J. and the gang get a weird new principal who does not believe in rules. # Ms. Joni Is A Phony - On picture day at Ella Mentry Elementary School, the strange new photographer wants to turn A.J. into a supermodel and the Picture Day Zombie makes an appearance. # Mrs. Master Is A Disaster - Alexia's grandmother visits Ella Mentry Elementary School on Grandparents Day. Mrs. Master makes weird inventions for a living, but A.J. and the gang come up with the weirdest invention of all, hoping to sell it and make a lot of money. Will they succeed? # Miss Tracy Is Spacey - Miss Tracy is a retired scientist who teaches the students about planets and the solar system. But what happens when A.J. is cast as the planet Uranus in the school play? # Miss Newman Isn’t Human - Sprinkles Newman, the local TV meteorologist, is coming to Ella Mentry Elementary School! She's going to teach A.J. and the gang all about the weather. But what happens when a hurricane comes to the school? # Mr. Will Needs To Chill - Mr. Will, the local ice cream man, comes to Ella Mentry Elementary School to deliver some delicious treats to the kids, but Dr. Carbles has decided that sweet treats should no longer be allowed in school and will stop at nothing to ensure that no one breaks the rules, so AJ and the gang must find a way to lift the ban on sweets and get some ice cream no matter what. # Ms. Hall Is a Goofball - Ms. Hall, the new lunch lady, is obsessed with healthy food and she makes it her mission to get A.J. and the gang to eat more vegetables, but they won't take this sitting down. However, one by one, the members of the Vegetable Haters Club start to crack from the pressure, including AJ. # Dr. Snow Has Got to Go - When Ella Mentry Elementary School holds a science fair, Dr. Snow arrives to help A.J. and his friends conduct their experiments. Season 4 # Miss Porter Is Out of Order - A.J. and his friends get a Personal Digital Assistant named Miss Porter as a substitute teacher, who can do anything like order pizza and tell endless jokes, but grows power-hungry when her system is changed and tries to take over Ella Mentry Elementary School. # Dr. Floss Is The Boss! - AJ and his friends learn about good oral hygiene when local dentist Dr. Floss comes to their school. But things get a little out of hand when Dr. Floss reveals her plan to get the kids to eat as much sugar as possible so that they'll get cavities. # Mr. Steve Has To Leave - The kids (?) # Mr. Jim Is Off The Rim - The kids (?) # Ms. West Is A Pest - The kids (?) # Ms. Jill Is Thrill - The kids (?) # Mr. Wyatt Is A Pirate - (?) # Dr. Scott Is Off The Pot - The kids (?) # Mr. Hill Is On The Mill - The kids (?) # Mr. Mitchy Is Itchy - The kids # Miss Blake is A Flake! - AJ and his friends learn how to survive in the wilderness when they sign up to become Beaver Scouts. When they go on an overnight camping trip, will they be prepared for a real emergency? #(?) - #(?) - # Holiday Specials # It's Halloween, I'm Turning Green - For A.J. and the gang from Ella Mentry Elementary School, a night of regular trick-or-treating turns into the weirdest Halloween in the history of the universe. # Bunny Double, We're in Trouble - A.J. and his friends have the weirdest Easter in the history of the world when Mayor Hubble hosts an egg hunt at the mayor's mansion. # Back to School, Weird Kids Rule - When summer vacation comes to an end, AJ and Andrea are sent to a summer camp that will help them get ready for school. # Oh, Valentine, We've Lost Our Minds - Prepare for weirdness when Ella Mentry Elementary School gets a French foreign exchange student just in time for Valentine's Day! # Bummer in the Summer - A.J.'s dream about the greatest summer ever quickly turns into a nightmare when three familiar spirits appear to show him summers past, present, and future. Will they be able to convince him to leave his bad boy days behind? # We're Red, Weird and Blue! What Can We Do? - A.J. and the Ella Mentry Elementary School gang compete with Dirk School in a huge President's Day contest. # Untitled Earth Day Episode - The kids (?) # Untitled Thanksgiving episode - The kids (?) Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Tv Series Category:Tv shows Category:Based on Books Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Comedy